


The Wait

by Xenobia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anime Spoilers, Eruri past relationship mention, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Present Tense, Yaoi, canonverse, character death mention, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenobia/pseuds/Xenobia
Summary: Every sunrise and sunset, Eren stands like a sentinel at the shoreline, watching the ocean horizon. They all know it's only a matter of time before a confrontation with Marley occurs, whether the Paradis military reaches enemy waters first or the other way around. Another storm is coming, and Eren wants to show Levi how he feels before his time runs out. Takes place some time after manga chapter 90 while the events of chapters 91 and 92 are happening on the other continent.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to experiment a little and try a different writing style with this one. I normally loathe writing in present tense or first person, but it's good to switch it up now and then for creative exercise. Hope you enjoy it!

Every sunrise and every sunset, he stands at the shore. With his pants rolled up to the knees, his posture stiff and anticipatory, Eren Jaeger keeps watch. Like an animal alert for danger or ready to pounce on prey, he stands sentinel. Peridot eyes flicker from green to gold and a mixture in between as his emotions reflect in their color. Mouth grimly set, shoulder-length, shaggy hair blowing in the salty air, he's always ready to attack. This evening is no different. He ignores the activity of the seaside base behind him, used to the chatter and the noise of construction.

It's the waiting that's so difficult. He knows it's coming eventually; they all do. The people of the walls have regrouped in the time since the Survey Corps finally rid Paradis Isle of the last titan...regrouped and rebuilt. They have recovered lost technology hidden deep within the royal tombs, but not even Commander Hanji can say that it will be enough. They are preparing to go off to war again, to fight mysterious enemies across the ocean. Eren knows the inevitable conflict will probably come to them first. They always do.

Zeke has escaped. So has Reiner. Of Ymir, the only news they have of her is a note given to Historia. It doesn't look as though they will ever see her again. Annie still lay in her cocoon of crystal, deep beneath the walled settlement, watched day and night. There are more shifters out there, unaccounted for. Probably allied with the Beast and Armored titans.

Eren and Armin meet eyes often in passing, secretly communicating with each other in ways others can't. Their friendship has diminished in some ways, yet strengthened in others. Most of their comrades can't understand, but Mikasa seems to. She's withdrawn these days, bitter with the knowledge that even if she lives to grow old, her two best friends won't.

He has limited time left in this world, and so does Armin. Captain Levi often reminds people that everyone's time is limited, and nobody knows when they're going to die. When he looks at Eren as he says this, however, there's something in his hooded gaze that tells the younger man Levi doesn't include him in that philosophy.

Someone comes up behind him. Eren recognizes his scent before the smaller, elongated shadow joins his behind them in the sand. Eren feels the man's warmth next to him, and though his first impulse is to reach out and put an arm around him, he refrains. The captain doesn't like public intimacy, though the change in their relationship dynamics isn't lost on those close to the couple. When they're alone together, Levi has a surprisingly different attitude.

For a moment, neither of them speak. A low, thoughtful voice then breaks the verbal silence between them.

"I'd ask what's on your mind, but that would be redundant."

Eren smirks a little, nodding. "Yes sir."

Really, his mind is only ever on one thing; if not the captain. Attack. Kill. Destroy. Avenge.

"No need for words," muses Levi.

He tilts his head back a bit, and Eren turns his head to look at him straight on. Levi doesn't notice; his eyes have drifted shut. He claims not to give a damn about the ocean or other splendors of the world beyond their territory, but Eren can see that he savors the cool breeze coming in. To the shifter, his captain looks like a marvel. He's had this same impression before, under different circumstances but with a similar fiery glow highlighting Levi's nearly delicate features.

"I love you," Eren whispers. It's the first time he's ever said it.

Levi's eyes open slowly, and he tilts his head to the side to gaze up at the taller figure quietly. He doesn't need to remind Eren that he could still be his executioner. His eyes flash briefly, some inward hint of struggle that Eren still can't quite understand. He would like to think it's because Levi doesn't want to kill him. The captain is complex, though. Even now, Eren is rarely quite sure of where he stands with the man, or what he'll do next.

"Yeah," Levi finally intones simply.

Eren brightens. That's probably the closest thing to returning the endearment that he's ever going to get from his mentor, but he understands, and he expects no more.

"I just had to say it, while I still can," says Eren in a shy manner, dropping his bright gaze. It's the truth, though. Everything could end without warning, and he doesn't want things to be left unsaid between them the way they were with Levi and Commander Erwin.

"I get it." Levi seems pensive. His eyes flick over the cresting waves one at a time, as though counting them. "Oi. We're still here and those dirty shits and their damned dirty ape haven't shown up yet. Sun's almost down, Eren. Dinner's ready. Let's go and eat before it gets cold."

Nodding, Eren trods out of the surf with his companion, and he notices for the first time that Levi had taken off his boots and rolled his pants up to join him. It makes Eren smile softly to himself. Levi isn't as adventurous with the ocean as others. It took a lot of coaxing on Eren's part to convince the captain to try going into the salt water, and while Levi is an excellent swimmer in still water, he'd nearly been overcome by the waves his first time out.

Eren still bites back a snicker when he thinks of that day. Another surfaces while he's walking with Levi toward the path leading to the small building they'd been sharing for the past few months. Levi glances at him sidelong, his half-lidded pewter gaze flashing with silent warning, as if he can tell what Eren is thinking.

Clearing his throat, the shifter pretends to be very interested in a passing seagull.

* * *

Dinner was amazing, as usual. Since sharing quarters with him and discovering how well Levi could cook, Eren has often thought his lover would have done well for himself as a chef, had life not taken him down the path it had. They wash up together after the meal, as has become their habit, and then they strip down and bathe their bodies.

This is one of Eren's favorite moments of the day. It doesn't always lead to sex, but even so, he gets to touch Levi Ackerman's pale, harness-striped body as he wishes. He always traces the faded scars of battle on the older man's tight, athletic little physique with a sense of awe. Each roughened mark tells its own tale. Some scars are so old that they're hardly detectible to most any longer, but Eren has mapped them all out and is highly aware of each one. These were not just blemishes on this ivory skin; they were badges.

And Eren, because he is a shifter and regenerates any damaged tissue, doesn't have a single one. Not even a tooth mark to testify for the time he had one arm and one leg bitten half off by mindless titans, before getting swallowed whole by one and nearly being killed in its belly.

He envies Levi's scars, but though the captain frequently calls him a monster and remarks on the creepiness of Eren's regenerative abilities, he doesn't say it as though he thinks it's a bad thing. That confuses Eren at times, and he wished he had much more time to spend with the captain and learn the answers to all of his questions about him.

He's learned a few things, though. For one, Levi is a surprisingly considerate lover. He took Eren's virginity, introduced him into the ways of sexuality between two men without any of his usual gruffness. Levi had been sensitive to Eren's uncertainty and anxiety, guiding him into it with patience very much unlike him in the field. The first breach had been a little painful, but after that, there was only pleasure.

Now Eren knows that Levi is quite versatile. Levi topped for the first few encounters, but gradually when Eren became more confident, they began to switch. Eren now knows that his captain enjoys being fucked a little more than he enjoys being the one to do the fucking. Not by much, but Eren has a guilty habit of keeping score in his head. He estimates that their ratio of who takes which role is closer to 40/60 than 50/50. That's fine by him. He loves seeing the expression come over his captain's face when he enters him; the surrender, the bliss.

Levi also has a weakness for nipple play. That discovery, Eren thinks, was a goldmine. He takes advantage of it now, as they sit in the wooden tub together with Levi between Eren's thighs, leaning back against him. Eren kisses his captain's temple as he soaps up his chest for him with the sponge, and he lingers on the little pink buds. Levi makes a purring sound as Eren strokes his fingertips over his nipples. He utters a small protest as Eren's attentions grow more amorous.

"Oi, I thought I told you I'm too tired for sex tonight, brat. I was out patrolling from dawn to dusk."

Eren smirks. He doesn't cease. "Are you sure? All you would have to do is lay there. I can do the rest."

He knows he can win him over. Sliding one hand down Levi's chest and stomach, plunging it beneath the water, he demonstrates this fact. Levi sucks in a sharp breath as Eren grips him and starts to slowly stroke, making him firm up in his hand. Eren himself is already aroused, and Levi can surely feel it pressing against him from behind.

"Shit," sighs the older man. "You greedy little bastard. I'm going to start calling you 'Hornjaeger'.

Eren laughs softly at that. These days, Levi's crude sarcasm is one of the only things that could still provoke such a reaction from him. Amidst much sensual play, they finish bathing and step out of the tub. It takes some time to dry off, because Eren can't keep his hands off Levi and by now, the captain is worked into a heady state of passion as well.

Somehow they make it into the bedroom, and the towels draped about their waists drop to the wooden floor. Hands seeking body parts, mouths connected in sloppy, wet kisses, the pair meander to the bed. It's not a big bed, but it's enough to accommodate the two of them. Eren greedily pushes his captain down on the mattress, foregoing all respectful behavior in his lust. Levi is tractable about this; he enjoys it when the shifter gets aggressive with him...a thing which might surprise others to know about.

"Eren," Levi sighs as the shifter tongues and sucks on his nipples.

His back arches, and his dark, thin brows knit. It won't take long for him to reach his peak, at this rate. Eren presses his erection against Levi's, flexing over him. The sensation of frotting makes them both gasp, and the captain lifts his head off the pillow, grabbing Eren's head with both hands and forcing it up for a hard, deep kiss. Viscous fluid, a by-product of their arousal, smears between their flushed cocks. Eren groans softly into his lover's mouth, and he reaches down to grip both of their hardened lengths. Levi's is so warm, throbbing against his like a steady heart pulse.

"Come for me," begs Eren huskily. He can sense how tightly Levi is wound up now, sees the struggle in his tense expression. "Let go, Captain."

As if by command, Levi's composure shatters. "Hunh...hah...fuck!"

Eren watches his companions pupils blow wide, watches the comely expression of bliss spread across Levi's flushed persona. He feels the smaller man's erection buck against his, followed by the gratifying spurt of Levi's cum hitting his abdomen. He kisses him amorously, brushing his thumb over the quivering tip of Levi's softening cock.

"That's better," purrs Eren, smiling. He collects some of the slippery release to coat his fingers, and he gently inserts one into Levi's tight, puckered hole. The captain's gasp is swallowed by another kiss, and Eren begins thrusting the digit inside of him, opening him up.

"Hurry," moans Levi.

Though he's spent from his orgasm, he's clearly eager for more. Eren won't hurry, though. He's made the mistake of putting it in too soon before, back when he topped Levi for the first time. As strong as the captain's pain threshold is, not even Levi could conceal his discomfort when that happened. Eren thought the man would never let him fuck him again after that, but Levi had been determined to mold him into a great lover. Since then, Eren has always been very thorough in preparing Levi for him. Apparently, he's got a bigger dick than average; something he never realized until Levi made the observation.

The captain's breath catches when Eren locates the spongy lump of his prostate and messages it. A shudder goes through the man's toned little body, and he grabs Eren's shoulders. Biting his lower lip, Levi stares into the shifter's green-gold eyes. His normally impassive face betrays his pleasure, and he tries to hold back his moans.

Eren won't tolerate his attempts to be silent. He considers it a personal challenge to make Levi moan, and he wiggles his finger against that sweet spot to see it done. He smiles when he succeeds, and he nibbles the captain's gasping lips. Soon...just a bit longer and he could bury himself in that snug heat. Levi begins to blurt exclamations as the younger man's efforts wreck his remaining composure. Eren often wonders how he measures up to Commander Erwin in the bedroom. Was he a superior lover by comparison? Eren would like to think so, considering that Levi had basically trained him to do the things he enjoyed the most. Eren can't imagine Erwin Smith being as tractable to instruction. He nearly asks Levi if the blond gave him this much pleasure when they were involved, but he stops himself. Bringing up Levi's dead former lover during sex would be a huge mood killer. They never spoke of Erwin except in regards to his accomplishments as the high commander of the Survey Corps.

Eren tried not to think further on it. He can't compete with a ghost, no matter how good he might be in bed. Levi never speaks of his time with Erwin as lovers, and there is probably a good reason for that. Eren knows how deeply his captain loved Commander Smith, how devoted he was to him. He respects that, and it's pointless for him to harbor any jealousy over it. He's good at inspiring moans from Captain Levi, and that should be enough for him.

Levi is starting to harden again, and he squirms restlessly beneath Eren. He grips the shifter's erection, licking his lips enticingly. "Enough, Jaeger. Put it in, already."

For all his good intentions, Eren can't resist that sensual command. He withdraws his fingers and allows his mentor to guide him in, kissing Levi hungrily as his length is slowly sheathed in the older man's body. He groans, pressing his forehead against Levi's. Tight...so tight. He's afraid of hurting him, but Levi grabs Eren's ass and squeezes it demandingly. His eyes narrow as if in discomfort, and he exhales slowly.

"Do I need to slow down?" Eren murmurs, fighting against the instinct to thrust deep and fill his lover completely.

"N-no," grunts Levi. "Give it all to me, brat."

There is no choice but to comply. Eren always does as his captain tells him, even if he's unsure of whether the order is a wise one. Trusting Levi to know his own limits, Eren drives himself deeper into him, moaning helplessly as he's fully encased. Levi clenches around him for a moment, jaw tight and eyes blazing beneath the heavy lids.

"Fuck," gasps the captain. "Good angle, Eren."

Panting softly and understanding that he was hitting Levi's prostate, Eren pulled out to the tip. He hesitated for a moment, teasing his lover with the delay. Levi gives him a warning glare, nostrils flaring impatiently.

"Easy," encourages Eren softly. "I'm giving it to you, beautiful. Just be patient."

Levi groans. For a moment it looks as though he's going to issue another order, but Eren knows that the man enjoys his partners to be a bit assertive with him. On a hunch, he grabs Levi's hands in his. He pins the captain's wrists over his head, gripping them both firmly in one hand to hold them in place. Levi has small wrists, and Eren has long fingers. The captain's hands clench into fists, and a strangled moan issues from his mouth. Eren smiles, pleased by the response. He drives his cock back in deep, filling Levi again to the hilt. He rocks from side to side to massage Levi's insides, and another moan slips free.

"Eren..."

The sound of his name on the captain's lips provokes Eren to further lust. He can't hold back any longer. He starts pumping his hips, putting a little extra force behind each thrust. He wants to bend Levi's knees and push his legs up and further apart, but to do so, he would have to let go of his wrists. Eren chooses to keep going as he is, and he makes a husky suggestion to his lover.

"Put your legs over my shoulders. Yeah...just like that. Unh...Levi...so good!"

The deeper penetration and greater tightness makes Eren's breath catch, and Levi cries out on the next thrust. Eren turns his head to lick the inner side of Levi's knee. Heart drumming at a rapid tempo, Eren picks up the pace. It feels amazing. Each time with Levi is like his first time. No matter how many erotic skills he picks up, no matter how much he improves his technique, it's always new and exciting for him.

Levi begins rolling his hips as much as he can in his exposed position, synchronizing with Eren's movements. His breath hitches a bit with each thrust, and a flush of pink has spread over his high cheekbones. He utters profanities as the last vestiges of his composure chip away. He's hard as a rock now, throbbing against Eren's stomach. They both break into a sweat, and any hope Levi might entertain of keeping his voice down so that passers-by outside can't overhear him vanishes. He's calling out now, straining against Eren's tight hold on his wrists.

Arching over him, Eren lowers his mouth to the captain's left nipple. He teases it with his tongue, swirling the tip around the bud before sucking gently on it. That proves to be Levi's undoing. His body starts to quiver, his eyes roll back and he bucks beneath Eren.

"Shit," pants the smaller man through clenched teeth. "Fuck...Eren!"

"Yeah," gasps Eren excitedly. "That's it, Captain. Oh, Levi!"

The rhythmic clenching around him from Levi's orgasm drives Eren over the brink. He shoves hard and deep into his companion as he starts to come as well. Closing his eyes, he shudders with bliss and holds his position. Usually, he tries to pull out to spare Levi from the discomfort of having his cum trickling out from inside of him after sex, but he cant bring himself to do so this time. If Levi minds, he doesn't remonstrate him for it. Eren opens his eyes to find Levi staring up at him with parted lips and dazed gray eyes.

"You okay?" Eren manages after catching his breath. He's always worried about getting too rough with Levi, though by now he knows the man can take a thorough pounding without suffering too much soreness afterwards.

"Never better," assures Levi breathlessly. The tiniest smirk curves his lips, and he smacks both of Eren's ass cheeks as soon as the shifter releases his hold on his wrists. "Stop worrying every time, brat. I'd let you know if you were doing anything wrong. You hardly need tutoring anymore."

Eren grins. While it wasn't exactly praise one might receive from a more generous person, for Levi it's still quite a complimentary assessment of performance. Eren kisses him leisurely, in no hurry to pull out. Levi puts his arms around him and closes his eyes, sighing in contentment. He's obviously sleepy now, so Eren gently eases out of him and lies down on his side next to him. He puts one hand on the older man's hip in a casually possessive way, and he fights back a yawn.

"Want me to bring you a damp washcloth?" offers the younger soldier softly, mindful of the drying spunk on both of them and the mess he'd made inside of Levi.

"Yeah." Levi grimaces at the reminder. "This part is the only bad thing about sex."

Eren gets up to fetch the item. He feels Levi's appreciative gaze on him as he leaves the small bedroom to go into the bathroom on the other side of the hallway. Unfortunately, they have no hot running water in this place. He uses the wash basin to dampen a washcloth, and he takes up the soap cake to put some of it on the material. When he returns to the bedroom, he finds Levi in an apparent doze. Rather than rouse him, Eren decides to clean Levi up himself. He wipes off the crusting evidence of their encounter, taking his time with it. He bends over and kisses the older man's tight little stomach when he's finished, his lips caressing Levi's navel. The captain hums softly, but his eyes remain closed.

When he's finished, Eren wipes himself off before tossing the washcloth in the dirty laundry basket for later washing. He then rejoins his companion in bed, and he extinguishes the lantern. Now plunged into darkness, he pulls the covers up over both of them and he snuggles up to the captain. Eren can hear the steady drum of Levi's heart as he lays his head on the older man's chest. He feels Levi's hand settled on his head, and he braces himself just in case the volatile man decides to yank his hair.

It's an instinctive reaction; Levi has never been rough with him when they are alone, and he's only done it otherwise out of necessity. The hand strokes Eren's hair slowly, and the shifter relaxes.

"Goodnight, shitty brat."

Eren smiles a little, closing his eyes with a sigh. "Goodnight, Captain."

* * *

The next morning, Levi wakes up at dawn to find Eren already gone from the bed. Guessing where he was, the captain gets up, makes the bed, gets dressed and prepares his morning tea. He carries two cups out to the beach with him, and as he suspected, he finds Eren standing at the shore, monitoring the horizon. Armin is with him, and the two of them appear to be in deep conversation. For a moment, Levi just watches silently from behind.

He notes all of the changes that Eren has undergone since first joining the Scouts. The young man's hair isn't all that has grown over time. Eren's body is stronger, the gangly awkwardness of youthful limbs maturing into a man's form. He's toned up a lot, developed muscle and definition he hadn't had before. He stands tall and resolute, his presence mature and confident. While Jaeger still naturally deferred to Levi and Hange as his superiors, he backs down to nobody else. Armin Arlert is technically his superior as well now, being a section commander himself. Eren doesn't see his friend that way though, and Armin seems to prefer it that way.

After a little while, Eren senses Levi's presence. Perhaps he's detected his scent on the breeze, as Levi is standing downwind from him. Not long ago, that might have creeped the captain out. He has grown used to Eren's wild nature however, and it doesn't surprise Levi when the shifter turns and looks back at him. The morning sun highlights Eren's handsome, tanned features and for a moment, Levi can do nothing but stare.

_How in the hell did this screaming brat grow into such a..._

Levi can't think of a way to describe what Eren looked like, to him. Not one for fanciful or poetic notions, he lacks a sufficient adjective. The only word that springs to his mind now is _"beautiful"_. It almost feels blasphemous for him to think that way. Erwin used to be the only person Levi looked at this way.

A swift pang makes Levi flinch inside, and he wonders if he'll ever be able to think about his old lover without aching. He supposes he'll always miss Erwin, and the man wouldn't have wanted him to dwell on the past and be lonely. Eren had started out as a pleasant distraction. Upon reaching manhood, his potential as a soldier wasn't the only thing Levi noticed, and he had started to wonder if Eren's passion in the field could extend to other things.

He'd been right. Eren is as determined in the bedroom as he is in battle, and teaching him skills of a more sensual nature has been a rewarding journey, no doubt about it. At first, it was relatively easy to keep himself distanced from the shifter and view it as a purely physical arrangement. Now, however...

_"I love you."_

Levi hears those words uttered to him yesterday as clearly as if Eren was speaking them to him right now. Jaeger's expressive, bright eyes certainly seem to convey them as he watches Levi. Armin has spotted him now too, and the brainy blond softly excuses himself from Eren's presence, salutes the captain respectfully, and takes his leave.

Nudging himself into motion, Levi walks toward Eren. The shifter is barefoot again, but at least this time he isn't standing in the surf. Levi is able to approach without removing his boots. He offers one of the chipped tea cups silently to Eren as he joins his side.

"Thank you, sir." Eren takes it, and he takes a testing little sip of the beverage.

Levi nods, and he looks out at the ocean as he too sips at his drink. Usually, Eren would have the tea already prepared for him if he woke up first. That doesn't usually happen, though. Most of the time Levi doesn't sleep through the night, and he ends up waking up before anyone else in the settlement, save those on patrol duty. He doesn't blame Eren for not thinking to make the tea this morning.

"Did you and blondie have a good talk?"

Eren shrugs. "Mostly just the usual. Reminiscing about old times, old friends we've lost." He sighs, and he stares into his cup. "So many dead."

Levi nods. He too had just been thinking of and missing someone that was no longer with them, though he thinks of Erwin just about every day. Isabel and Farlan, too. He also thinks of his old squad regularly, silently torturing himself with thoughts of what he could have done differently that might have changed their fates and kept them alive for longer. Such thoughts are no good to anyone, though. He can't change the past, and Levi knows that if he could do it all again, he would not change anything. He wouldn't disobey Erwin's order to refuel. He wouldn't make it to his squad to try and save them a second time around. They chose their actions, did what they thought was best, and they died for it.

"You're lucky," says the captain. He looks up at the taller man thoughtfully. "You still have your two partners in crime, and that's more than a lot of people can say. Be grateful for the friends you still have, Eren."

"I am." Eren bites his lip, and there's a sadness in his eyes as he gazes at Levi. "You still have friends too. Commander Hange is still here."

"Tch. Yeah. Pain in my ass." Levi's gruff tone is just a smokescreen, however. He's fond of Hange, and Eren knows it. As much as their personalities might clash, they've always worked well together, and Levi is convinced that the crazy bitch might outlive them all. Hange has a penchant for narrowly escaping death.

Eren starts to reach out for him, but then sees other people walking along the beach, and he thinks better of it. "We'll avenge them all, sir."

Levi has nothing to say in response to that. He has one promise to fulfill that takes priority over everything else: to kill the beast titan. He means to see that through no matter what before he dies, and it still devastates him inside that he had come so close, only to fail. It doesn't matter to him if Zeke's claims to be Eren's half-brother are true or not. He knows it doesn't matter to Eren, either. Zeke and the people of Marley have to answer for their war crimes against the people of the walls. To the very last man, they will fight them, and Levi won't rest until he's carved Zeke up like a roast.

 _"This is for Erwin, you pig,"_ Levi intended to say to the man before ending his miserable life. Yes, that would be satisfying. He could die happily if he can just accomplish that.

"Morning boys."

Levi and Eren turn to see Hange approaching them. Her smile of greeting is lackluster, compared to how bright it once would have been. The war has taken more than just her eye from her. It's changed her outlook on life, molded her into a more somber person and a surprisingly good leader. She still gets excited about new discoveries, inventions and research, but she isn't as reckless as she once was. All one has to do is look into her good eye to see the fires of vengeance burning there. She's cunning, calculating and probably more deadly than any of them in her eccentric way of thinking—Levi included.

"Morning, Commander," greets Eren with a salute.

Levi merely nods. Hange comes up next to him, and she reaches for his cup.

"Can I have a sip of that?"

He glances at her. She knows by now that he doesn't share drinking cups, toothbrushes or eating utensils. "You shitting me, or what?"

Hange chuckles and spreads her hands. "Just checking to see if you're fully awake. It smells good, though."

Levi sighs. He can pour himself another cup. "Here, just take it."

Hange accepts the beverage, and she grimaces as she tries a sip. "Whew! That's a brew to grow hair on your chest. What's in this tea, anyhow?"

"The same thing as always, Four-eyes. Just black tea leaves with ceylon."

"Well, it's certainly strong." Regardless of her complaints of the bitterness, she has another sip. "And I thought my concoctions were potent. Ah well, it'll keep me going for a little while longer."

"You haven't slept?" Eren regards her with some concern, and Levi also takes note of the dark circle under her visible eye.

"Nope, not yet." Hange sighs, and she looks down the beach at the harbor they had constructed. So far, they have nine war ships in the fleet. She scratches briefly under her eye patch. "Things just can't seem to move fast enough. I've been inspecting the weaponry on all vessels to make sure they'll be operational when the time comes to strike. We should have a tenth ship completed by the end of the week."

Levi follows her one-eyed gaze. Even ten ships wasn't going to be enough. They need more. According to the memories Eren has recovered, passed down through his shifter powers, the Marley are too advanced and powerful to expect such a small fleet to break through their defenses. Even with the recovered technology and Hange's brilliant customizations, even with the power of the attack and colossal titans, they are at a disadvantage. Ironically, it seems their biggest tactical advantage would be in the 3DM gear. The Marley apparently consider the culture of Paradis Isle to be a primitive one, and they might not be prepared to deal with soldiers flying around on wires, cutting their pet titans down.

"All we can do is wait," Levi says at last. "Wait, and prepare. You should get some sleep, shitty-glasses. You're no good to us if you exhaust yourself into a stupor."

"I know. I'll go and lie down in a little while." Hange stretches and grunts, and then she has another sip of her drink. "Just let me stand here and finish watching the sunrise with you two, first."

The three of them lapse into silence, standing companionably on the beach. Levi notices storm clouds gathering to the West; the direction in which they needed to travel to confront the enemy. He wonders if it's an omen. Levi isn't a superstitious man, but as the temperature cools with the slowly approaching weather, he can't help but feel it's symbolic of their situation.

"Better board up the windows," he mutters, seeing how quickly the darkness on the horizon is starting to spread across the sky. "Looks like we're going to be in for a nasty one."

"I'll get started on that now," offers Eren in agreement. The last time they had a storm come in from the ocean, it came in so hard that water got into their dwelling despite the windows being closed. That tends to happen when hurricane-force winds drive the rain sideways—a thing which none of them had ever experienced before settling here.

Eren leaves to begin storm preparations. Levi and Hange remain on the beach, watching the lightning dancing through the approaching clouds and listening to the distant cracks of thunder. The wind picks up, causing their green cloaks to flare out dramatically behind them. The sun vanishes behind the clouds, casting the early morning in a dull gray.

"Shit," complains Levi as a gust hits him hard enough to make him stagger.

"Whoa, don't get blown away on us, angry hummingbird!" Hange steadies him with one hand, looking as though she sincerely fears it might happen.

"I'm heavier than you are," reminds Levi, flushing a little. "You might want to make sure those ships are anchored tight, though. We can't afford to lose any of 'em."

"Right. I should probably board my quarters up, too. See you later, Levi. Don't get too wet!"

They both make their retreat, and Levi swears again as he turns around and his cloak blows forward, covering his head. He pulls it tight around him, yanks the hood over his head and hurries up the beach to the path leading to his dwelling. He nods at people as he passes them. Everyone is rushing to secure their shelters, animals and wagons now. The storm is approaching faster, and the first fat drops strike Levi's cloak just as he makes it to the cabin. He sees Mikasa and Jean boarding up the home they're sharing a short walk away from his and Eren's place. Connie and Sasha run past on their way to their place, and they call out a greeting to Levi that gets half-swallowed in the rushing wind.

"Almost got it," Eren yells when he sees the captain approaching through the rain. His hood has slipped, and his hair is already wet from the rain.

Levi helps him secure the last two windows, and then they stagger inside to dry off and wait out the storm. The thunder is now deafening, making the window panes rattle. Eren lights a lantern and puts it on their little dinner table, while Levi pours himself another cup of tea. They sit down together at the table after Eren prepares some hot porridge for breakfast.

The storm blows through the Survey Corps base with a fury, tearing shingles off of roofs and felling small trees. Somehow, Levi and Eren's home doesn't suffer any damage or flooding this time. The two men are in bed together again by the time the weather abates. They've distracted themselves from the elemental chaos, both shirtless and making out.

"Mmm, I think it's dying down," murmurs Levi against his companion's moist lips.

Eren pulls away, looks at him thoughtfully. A slow rumble of thunder sounds overhead, growing fainter as the storm moves away. "Yeah. It's just the beginning, though."

Levi doesn't need to ask what Eren means by that. He isn't referring to the literal storm passing overhead, but the figurative one still yet to come.

"Maybe. You can't will it to happen just because you're impatient for it to start though, kid."

Eren smirks ruefully, lowering that bright gaze. "Yeah, I know. I'm just spoiling for a fight. I'd rather it happen while my body still holds up and I can be useful."

The reminder that Eren's time on this world is on a countdown is sobering for Levi. Everything and everyone dies, but he doesn't look forward to the day it comes for Eren. With his luck, he'd outlive the shifter and end up alone again. For someone who used to prefer solitude, Levi was finding himself more desperate with each day to cling to whom he has left.

In an uncommonly affectionate gesture, the captain reaches out to caress Eren's face. The younger man blinks at him with surprise, used to such contact only occurring during sex or when Levi does it unwittingly in his sleep.

"You're here now," states Levi, "so do us both a favor and live in the goddamned moment."

Eren swallows, and he nods. He looks like he might be ready to cry, but he holds it back. "Yes sir," he whispers. "I'll try to remember that, while we wait for the storm."

* * *

The End


End file.
